A Day With Dad
by BlackLynx17
Summary: So Wendy's gone and Mest is left alone to watch his twin sons... how hard could that be?


**BlackLynx17: I've come to realize that when I am bored with my other fanfictions I should be working on I always seem to write a quick one-shot. This time is no different.**

* * *

Mest yawned loudly and started scratching his chin, turning his head around to look at the room. The window and blinds were all open; he didn't do that himself. He stood up from bed and started scratching his back as he stumbled his way, tripping over toys and pacifiers, to the crib that was in the middle of the room. He leaned over inside and stared at the two small boys lying inside of the crib, one sucking on his finger while the other one kicked his bear in his sleep.

Mest yawned loudly again and left his room, wanting to have at least a cup of coffee before dealing with them. He left all the doors open to make sure he could hear them if they started crying and quickly made his cup. About a half a cup in he felt ready for what the day had in store for him. When he walked back into the room he spotted one of the twins up and staring between the bars, blinking up and out into the world.

"Good morning Raku," he chuckled reaching for him.

The little boy with dark blue hair and bright brown eyes started making soft noises as he reached out for his father. Mest smiled as he carried him in one arm, reaching down to pick the other little boy still sleeping in the crib up, a patch of dark black hair and the same bright brown eyes hidden underneath those sleeping eyelids.

"Let's try to not wake up your little brother Tatsumi, shall we Raku?" Mest asked heading towards the other room.

He placed Tatsumi, still sleeping in his arms, down in his little walker and fixed his head so he'd be comfortable before he walked into the other room with Raku, searching through the refrigerator for their morning bottles.

"Hungry, aren't you little one?" Mest chuckled, Raku reaching for the bottle as soon as he saw it.

"Well give Daddy a minute alright so he can warm it up for you." He said walking, opening up the microwave.

He set the two bottles inside for :30 seconds and dealt with Raku's fussy fit until the bottles were ready. It was pretty easy as he started throwing him up and down into the air for a little bit. Raku seemed to know when his food was ready as soon as he heard the ding, no longer entertained with being an airplane. Mest quickly gave him his bottle before walking back into the living room, spotting Tatsumi still sleeping in his walker.

He shook his head lightly and chuckled, thinking of him exactly like his mother sleeping the morning away, before placing his bottle right next to him. Mest grabbed a book and sat down on the couch, Raku resting on his stomach as he opened up his book and started reading. This barely lasted an hour before the eldest threw his bottle across the room and started screaming at the top of his lungs.

He knew it was too good to be true.

"Alright Raku, alright! What do you want?!" He started whining.

Raku started squealing and moving around, nearly falling off of him and landing on the ground if it wasn't for Mest quickly grabbing his foot. He gently placed him on the ground and sighed as he quieted down and started exploring around the floor. Mest groaned and ran a hand down his face, staring over at Tatsumi who was awake now.

Tatsumi blinked his eyes opened and yawned, looking around the room. He spotted his bottle and lifted it to his lips, continuing his search until he spotted his father and just stared at him quietly.

"Why can't Raku be as behaved as you?" Mest asked curiously.

As if Tatsumi could understand him, Mest could have swore he shrugged before waddling somewhere else in his walker. Mest started laughing his hardest before he slapped himself around a bit.

"This is where it all starts, both of them are awake now. You can handle this Mest, you can do this. They're nothing but two one year olds. Shouldn't be that hard to take care of them for the day."

* * *

"RAKU!" Mest yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Dabu?" Raku talked to him.

"PUT! THE BOWL! DOWN!" Mest yelled, his hands in the air to block it.

Raku started giggling as he sent the spaghetti bowl flying into the air, pasta and sauce alike splatting everywhere in the kitchen. Mest cursed loudly as he teleported out of splashing distance, Tatsumi watching with curious eyes at the red object. As it splattered some of it got on the little baby boy having him scream in three seconds flat at the top of his lungs.

"Raku!" Mest yelled again, marching back into the kitchen.

He was a mess, slamming his hands in the mess on his high chair, bright and happy laughter filling the air while Tatsumi, on the other hand, screamed his heart out. Mest felt like screaming his heart out too, in frustration, but he had to be the adult and picked the two of them up.

"Bath time, bath time you little brats," he mumbled to himself, happy his wife wasn't there to hear him say such a thing.

He brought out the bubbles and the toys and placed them all in the bathtub, running warm water filling it up barely enough so the two wouldn't drown. Tatsumi was still whimpering while Raku was screaming and splashing around the tub.

"There, there Tatsumi, see? Mr. Shark is here, roar." Mest said in a deep voice, making a toy shark swim in the waters.

Tatsumi sniffed and giggled lightly, "raw, raw."

"That's right! Roar, but oh no! He comes Senior Octopus! Bwahahaha!" Mest laughed evilly, bringing in a new villain toy.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Raku yelled slamming his hands in the water.

"Tatsumi! Stop splashing your brother before Senior Octopus eats you up!" Mest grinned making the toy octopus tickle his son.

He began in the long adventure of Mr. Shark and Senior Octopus with the added side characters of Mrs. Seal and Drago the Dragon Master. If only entertaining his two boys could be this easy all the time... then again he would have to talk in four different voices in front of his sons until they were old enough to know how to entertain themselves. Not to mention his wife wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

Drying them off was a little bit of a fight and the perfect baby picture as their hair spiked up left and right everywhere. Putting their clothes on... now that was a challenge, especially when Raku went running around as a naked baby.

"Raku! Come back here! Tatsumi, please don't move!" Mest said before running out the room following the naked baby.

He started crawling down the halls, bumping into the tables knocking over pictures and vases all in which Mest bent backwards and forwards to catch. Finally when his son got into the living room, where the tables were a little sturdier and didn't shake them as much, he was finally able to teleport in front and grab him before anymore damage was done.

"Raku, I swear you're going to make me grow gray hairs early in life. Why can't you be like your brother and just stare at the wall all day? Why is it always an adventure with you?" Mest growled trying to put his kicking feet into the onsie. Finally, after a lot of struggle, he was all dressed and smelling clean. Mest sighed out in relief and started walking back into the room, running when he forgot about his other son.

"Tatsumi, Tatsumi son, let's talk about this." Mest tried to reason entering upon the room.

He saw his son in the closet, how he was able open the door he didn't know, but he was currently high up swinging on of their mother's favorite dresses. He could only imagine the lecture he was going to get when she came home and slowly took one step forward.

"We can talk about this, there are other options then falling back. Let Daddy catch you and- no! No! We won't do that!" Mest said when he saw his son lean backwards.

After that first tear he knew it was over and rushed too him; Tatsumi didn't seem to care and continued falling back completely ripping the sleeve off the dress. He was able to save his son, but not her dress and stared at the ripped sleeve with a grave expression.

"Alright kids, let's play help Daddy hide the pretty dress from Mommy, alright?" Mest asked his kids.

* * *

He tried, he really did try. In the morning everything seemed all easy like, but as the day went on it only got harder and harder. They started running wild, crazy, and soon Mest felt like he was becoming crazy. His only second of peace was when they had nap time in the afternoon, but after they woke up... he gave up. Afterward he just let the two of them roam free and do whatever they wanted.

He can handle them, he said.

Go, how hard is it to watch two of them, he said.

You can trust me, I have this under control, he told her.

He couldn't have been more wrong. As Mest laid, dead, on the living carpet, Raku yelling as he smacked him in the head with a toy car while Tatsumi bounced on his back, pulling at his underwear giving him a slight wedgie, he wondered how she did it?

Never with a complain, never with a frown, she gladly took care of their sons like it was her pleasure, like it was the greatest gift he could have ever given her; allowing her to babysit these two monsters. He really under-appreciated her, really underestimated how hard her duty is. He was never going to forget this, he was never going to allow her to leave him alone with these two again until they were old enough to listen.

If it was one, if it was just Tatsumi he could have handled this day, because Raku still would have been a handful. But with both? Mest wondered why he had been so excited before about having twins. Since he was dead, Mest didn't notice or hear the door opening up, but his sons did. The two of them stopped what they were doing and turned to face the new person walking inside, their eyes brightening up as their smiles appeared while the twins crawled towards their mother.

She giggled lightly and bent down, picking them up and showering them with kisses before she looked around for their father. Light footsteps could be heard as she walked over and stopped right beside his dead body; kneeling down she started shaking him back to life.

"Mest, Mest dear, I'm home."

Mest's eyes slowly opened and he thought he saw an angel, did see an angel as he very shaking reached his hand out to her.

"We-Wendy? Is that you?"

Wendy giggled, "Mest? What's wrong with you? Get up off the floor silly."

She stood back up and Mest did too, patting the dust off him and fixing his pants so he wouldn't feel the wedgie anymore.

"Wendy, you have no idea what I've been through today. Our kids, those kids acting all cute and innocent in your arms right now, aren't actually cute and innocent! They're evil!"

Wendy looked down at her darling babies acting all cute and innocent, "but Mest! Look at them!"

"The faces of evil!"

She sighed and shook her head, ignoring him as she walked away.

"Did you feed them dinner?"

"Yes, but-"

"And give them a bath?"

"Earlier in the morning, but list-"

"Then it's time for night night, including for me too. Have fun with your evil conspiracies though Mest." She yawned climbing up the stairs.

"Wendy!" Mest called after her.

So naive. If only she knew the horrors of dealing with those twins first hands... wait a second, she did know the horrors. Then how come she didn't think of it as the horrors? Was there a secret to controlling the horrors? Making it not horrors? But if that was true then why wouldn't she tell him?! Why would she send him in blindly to face the horrors?! Mest was confused and tired, so he teleported into their room and started dressing for bed.

"Did you two have fun with Daddy today? I bet it was a lot of fun, only men in the house, no girls allowed." Wendy giggling tucking the two of them in.

The twins started talking baby talk making Wendy giggle more and Mest think maybe they weren't all that evil. His heart melting as he walked over and stood next to the crib, seeing Raku reach for Tatsumi and hold him right while Tatsumi yawned, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Night night, go to sleep, go to sleep my little twins." Wendy sang lightly, brushing their hair.

After a few more yawns their eyes closed and she sighed out in relief, leaning into Mest's embrace.

"I'm beat dear." She mumbled against his chest.

"Was it that exhausting?"

"She had a litter of four kittens and Happy kept passing out after they were born, so yes, yes it was hard. You really should see them though, so cute. The perfect blend of Happy and Charlie." Wendy smiled softly looking up.

"Wow, you do look exhausted. Come on, let's go to bed." Mest said softly, rubbing her cheek.

Seconds later the two married couple was lying under the covers next to each other. Wendy snuggled closer and sighed out in complete content, so ready to drift off to sleep land, while Mest tried to rest and relax his body.

"You aren't leaving me alone with them again, are you?"

"Hehehe, did you really have such a hard time Mest?"

"You have no idea; I don't know how you do it everyday."

"Easy, there's a secret to it."

Mest's eyes widened, so there was a secret! "And you didn't tell me?!"

"Shhh, it's not that kind of secret you know, just a little trick I have up my sleeve."

"Dipping their pacifiers in alcohol so they 'relax' a little?"

"What?! No! Having you Mest! It's having you, that's my secret to taking care of them!"

"Oh... oh... aw, I love you Wendy." Mest grinned hugging her close.

Wendy giggled lightly as she leaned up to press their lips together, "and I love you too Mest."


End file.
